Ice Crown Server Wikia:Policy
This is a guideline policy for the Ice Crown Server Wiki. As the Guideline from Photokatsu, you unsure read the Guidelines in order to continue. By contributing, you agree to ensure your actions does not contradict any of our rules. Please note that the policy may undergo several changes. In case the rules should be changed, click "'Follow'" on your wikia toolbar. Community User Page *A user can only edit their own . *Please refrain from writing insensitive content including a hate-dedicated section. Message Wall *All users can use message walls to leave messages. *Users may not modify other people's messages nor delete them. *Users may modify their own messages. They also have the right to delete it. *Any personal attack towards other people on their message walls will receive an immediate ban upon notice. *Barging into other people's conversations when they are having a negative discussion, quarrel, argument or issue are STRICTLY FORBIDDEN. If you have an opinion that you want to say, please tell the Admins and Rollback Users, and they will handle it from there. **If someone joined into your casual conversation with other users, you, the one left the message and the owner of the message wall have all rights to excuse you from the conversation. When communicating with other users, you must abide these following rules: *'Flaming:' No attacking other users with threats or hate. *'Spam:' Do not post repetitive or very irresponsive messages *'Language:' Please refrain from using too much bad language. Events *Anything regarded as a COMPETITION (or contest, event, or any sort of thing that requires several members and features judging) is forbidden on this wiki without getting the consent of an Admin first. * Counter-Productive Editing Spam *Please refrain from writing or adding random content. *Do not edit one article multiple times. By that, we refer to undoing another User's edit because you don't like it being over yours, or going through to change something because you think its correct, or just doing it for the sake of Badge Hunting (see next section). Badge Hunting *Badges are a fun little gimmick on the wiki to encourage editing. A way for a user who show off their achievements, etc. HOWEVER, it is NOT okay to EVER Badge-Hunt. This is when a user deliberately spam-edits, uploads images (duplicates or not) and puts them wherever, makes silly edits just to fix it in about two or three more edits of the same article, or makes a fake blog post. Wikia editing is NOT for badges. Its to have fun, share your enjoyment of a series, and to help provide information. Edit Warring *Do not claim dominance by reverting back to your edit if it gets undone by another contributor. *You may make a dispute to the editor about their claim if you feel concerned. Please be honest and nice in your claim. Vandalism *Vandalism is the act of defacement and will not be tolerated. *Vandalism includes removing content and replacing content with inappropriate edits. ---- Contributions Language This is an English language wiki and thus you are asked to edit in English. The only exception is the original Japanese content in terms of the characters, songs, game, anime, coords, etc. and other official foreign content relating to the episodes and characters. This includes articles, forum posts, blogs, article comments, and message walls. * Of course, you may ask about Related topic for Rayman, Warcraft, Puyo Puyo, and also more. the other games and animes like Pretty Rhythm, Neptunia, Re:Zero, Fairy Tail, and Pretty Cure. If your first language is not English, but you have enough knowledge and understanding of it to comprise basic English grammar and sentence structure, even if it is not that good, then you are asked to use it. If not, and you only know your mother language, then you will be redirected to a Wiki for that language if one exists, or will be asked to find a compromise that will allow you to communicate in English. *The only exception to this case is if there is an admin that speaks that language, and they have permitted it then you may speak your mother language to them on their message walls or if an admin has permitted you to address another in that language. We support speak language following: * Español (Spanish) * Deutsch (German) * Italiano (Italian) * Français (French) * 日本語 (Japanese) If people not understand english, the person who speak other language, if they understanding the language for Spanish, French, and Japanese. in the Japan, some person who learning English, this because are still speaking japanese. Anyway, it is English language wiki, but other Wikis are speaking english who chosen language like Vietnamese. Editing *All users have the right to edit pages. *All users have the right to add pages. *It is necessary to ask permission of an admin on editing or adding something that you might feel concerned about. (i.e: Template contributions, grammar check) Edit Summary *Users are encouraged to write a summary in their edits, detailing information on their contributions. *Please make every effort you can by detailing everything on what you have changed, if possible. Relevance *All pages must be Aikatsu!, Rayman, Warcraft, and other-related. This includes the franchise, media, and anybody who were involved in the making. *In case of a crossover, please only add little detail from their home media but not in extended information. Source *All pages must be sourced by following: ** Aikatsu Wiki ** Aikatsu Stars Wiki ** Aikatsu Friends Wiki ** WoWWiki ** Puyo Nexus ** RayWiki (the Rayman Pirate Community) ** PriPara Wiki ** Pretty Rhythm Wiki ** PreCure Wiki Put the Reference like this: All information on this page sourced from Aikatsu Friends! Wiki. Also, add the References Section, if you want take the source. References Rollback Rights * If you wish to have rollback rights, message either TacticalMaster or Halo1081 to have it processed. * You must have made many helpful contributions on the wiki to have it approved. The admins mentioned earlier will review your contributions to verify them. ---- Episode Pages Plot Summarization *For short summary, these are the direct translation from the text provided by the official Aikatsu! website. Please do not add anything unless you can translate Japanese. **You are strictly prohibited to directly use Google Translate and copy and paste from it to execute this job. *Long summaries are allowed. It is recommended that you leave an edit summary about this. Please be cautious of your grammar and wording. Episode Galleries *You are NOT to add any images to the episode galleries unless you gain the permission of an admin. **There are users on rotation of what episode to screenshot. By adding images without an admins permission would be interupting their routine, and cause chaos for their editing, as they would have to delete all of your images. *To qualify as an episode gallery editor you must meet all of the following: **The Screenshot must under 200 images, or 250 images. **Do not screenshot one second after another for the sake of different expressions. **You must contact Jo SHININGSTAR or Raffine2014 and pass the episode gallery qualification test if you want to help out. ---- Images Relativity *All images must be related to Aikatsu Friends! (as well including Aikatsu Stars! and Aikatsu!) *Images are recommended if you playing other games, such as Rayman 3, Warcraft III. *Unrelated images may be added to your user pages for decoration. Galleries *You may add images to galleries to create a collection of images. *Please separate the gallery with a header. *If the gallery becomes too overloaded, it may be moved to a separate page to remove clutter and a handful of sample images may be used for visual appeal. **Characters are to have a separate gallery of their own. **Songs are to have a separate gallery of their own. **Coords are to have no separate galleries. **Stages are a subpage of the song page, and their galleries are to be minimal. Duplicate or Repetitive Images *Please refrain from posting duplicates of images. *Please do not upload images that may be possibly one or two seconds apart from each other. It may create a similar situation which would cause repetitiveness and a gallery clutter. Copyrighted Images *Please do not use any images copyrighted by other users. Ask permission before doing so. *Copyrighted images include custom watermarks made by other users. *If you notice anything by made another user, please notify an admin. If there some Images does not meet requirements, use the and give the reason. For Example: Which it's following results: Wrong Resolution Reason, or there is GameKult Watermark Tag. Fan Art Most Fanart are used due for no reason, it has been uploaded during past. *Fan art IS NOT to be used on articles. ** This because only applies for Image Gallery, Although it is not recommended if you put on Article Pages. *Inappropriate fan art is not allowed. This includes images that makes others uncomfortable, or adult content/fanservice arts. (such as NSFW, this might be Violation Wikia's Terms of Service) * Use only fan art on your user pages or community areas such as forums or blog posts. *Do not use other user's fan art from other sites without their permission. **If you are the owner of any fan art used on this wiki, you may file a complaint to the admins to have it removed. *Do not upload any personal images on this wiki, regardless anywhere on the wiki. Lyrics *All lyrics can only be in the following languages: English, Kanji and Romaji. Other languages are not allowed in the lyrics section of songs. *Only tabbers are allowed for switching lyrics to different languages. Color Coding *Color coding can only be applied to songs with two or more singers. *The colors for each character are already pre-set, and you are not allowed to create a color of your own choice. **''For use of colors, please see: User:Raffine2014/Color Schemes'' ---- Banning Policy *Failure to cease and desist will result in a banned. *Repeated offenses will result in longer bans. *Continuing to defy the rules after numerous amount of bans in the past few weeks/months will result in a permanent ban. *Message wall will still be active, even from a permanent ban. Abusing the system with unacceptable behavior will result in their own message wall privileges being blocked along with their ban time. Credits This policy was created by TacticalMaster, originally for the Tamagotchi Wikia policy. * Edited by Raffine2014